


Well It's Been A Long Day

by flickering_light612



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickering_light612/pseuds/flickering_light612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day at the BAU and, like always, everyone is ready to go home. Tonight is a little bit different than most nights though thanks to Garcia and a certain Broadway musical about learning how to succeed. A one-shot song fic to the song Been A Long Day from How to Succeed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well It's Been A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this over on fanfiction.net back in 2011 after my school did How To Succeed. At the time I was obsessed with the Derek/Reid pairing and, since the song 'Been A Long Day' was stuck in my head I thought it would be a nice story idea. It would probably help, if you haven't ever heard the song, to go look it up on youtube. You don't have to though because the story does not rely on the song. Since posting it on fanfiction.net I've re-written/edited the story to make it flow a bit better. I also fixed spelling and grammar problems although I'm not sure I caught everything. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Garcia yawned as she turned off her beloved computer and got ready to leave the BAU for the night. She stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked out of her office. A smile flashed across her face as she saw who was left in the bullpen. Morgan and Reid. 'Maybe it’s time to do a little matchmaking…' she thought. Quickly Garcia walked up to Morgan's desk. "Why hello there my chocolate god, what are you doing here so late?" she asked. Morgan looked up at her, his eyes showing just how long and hard the most recent case had been. "Hey baby doll." He said wearily. "I'm trying to get all these papers done." Morgan gestured at the small pile of yellow folders lying neatly on his desk. Garcia nodded knowing that it took everyone except Reid hours to finish paperwork.

"What are you doing tonight little genius?" Garcia asked, turning toward Reid. "Oh, probably finish these papers and then go to sleep." Reid said with a shrug. Garcia smiled to herself as she noticed Reid glance over at Morgan, probably hoping that Morgan would suggest a better thing to do. Garcia could practically hear what was going on in both the men's minds. Around now Reid would be wondering if Morgan would drive him home. Morgan would be wondering if it was possible for him and Reid to be a couple and if he should make a move or not. Garcia knew from experience that, unless she did something, the thoughts and unasked questions would be all that would happen between the two men. Occasionally Morgan would drive Reid home or something but that was all, nothing else. Tonight would be different though. Tonight Garcia had a plan.

"Maybe you could go out to eat." Garcia suggested, hoping that Morgan would get the hint. "Dinner? It's one in the morning, where would I go?" Reid asked oblivious to what Garcia was trying to hint at. "Perkins has a nice early morning special." Garcia suggested. Reid nodded slowly and Garcia could practically see his mind working at a thousand miles an hour. Reid had talked to Garcia many times about Morgan and about how much trouble they would be in if they did end up together. Reid's job was everything to him but it was obvious he had feelings for Morgan and vice versa.

"Food sounds good..." Reid said quietly as Morgan's stomach growled. "I agree!" Morgan said with a laugh. Suddenly Reid got up. "I need coffee." he said before running off to the break room. Garcia smiled at Morgan slyly. "Sooo" she said slyly. "Are you asking boy genius out for breakfast or not?" Garcia asked. "W-w-what?" Morgan asked stuttering in surprise. "You heard me! Are you going to ask him to breakfast today?” Garcia asked. "I don't know what you mean." Morgan said, shifting his weight from foot to foot slightly. He was obviously lying. "You know exactly what I mean! It's obvious that the two of you are meant for each other and time is ticking so you better ask!" Garcia said. As she started at her college it became obvious the argument was over. "Maybe." Morgan finally said, a flicker of something that looked like hope in his eyes.

Not thirty seconds after Garcia and Morgan finished talking Reid came back into the bullpen cradling a cup of coffee in his hands. Not surprisingly Reid went back to his desk. Morgan rolled his chair over to Reid and leaned his elbow on the grey desk. "What do you want?" Reid asked suspiciously. "Can't I come over to talk to my favorite genius without a reason?" Morgan asked leaning back in his chair. "Yeah but-"Reid stopped to yawn. "It's been a long day kid, you should get some sleep." Morgan said, ignoring an icy glare from Garcia. ‘Why was he taking so long?’ she wondered. "I've got to finish these papers." Reid said, motioning towards the small pile of folders on his desk. "Come on kid." Morgan said, grabbing Reid's hand. "You can do those later."  


Once again Garcia could tell what both men were thinking as things were being said. Morgan was finally sure about what he wanted to do, which was to be with Reid. Reid was unsure of Morgan's advances, was he just over reacting to a friendly gesture or was it something else? Garcia smiled to herself, glad that her two favorite guys, besides Kevin, were finally getting together. "I guess I could do them later..." Reid said hesitantly. "Well I hate to leave in the middle of a great conversation but my bed is calling my name." Garcia said walking towards the hallway. "Oh and Morgan?" She said, turning towards him. "Yeah baby doll?" He asked, turning his head towards her slightly. "You know there's a pretty nice early morning special at Perkins. If you know what I mean." Garcia said before walking into the hallway.

"What was that about?" Reid asked as soon as Garcia was gone. "She wants us to go out for breakfast together." Morgan said with a sigh. Reid froze when Morgan said this, not believing his ears. Quickly he reached for his coffee cup and shakily took a sip. "Really?" he asked, trying to sound uncaring but secretly hoping that Morgan would follow Garcia's advice. "Yeah." Morgan said with a nod. There was silence after that and both sat in the bullpen wondering if they should say something to break the silence.

'If I ask him he'll say no.' Morgan thought, looking at Reid. 'If he doesn't ask me I'll ask him.' Reid thought to himself, looking into his now empty coffee cup. They had been through a lot with each other but would Reid be willing to risk his job for the chance at love? After a while Reid started losing hope that Morgan would ask him out. "Are you hungry?" he asked quietly, breaking the silence. There was a pause and then Morgan said "Yes." Garcia, who was still standing out in the hallway nearly shrieked. She was so happy that this was finally happening. "So do you wanna go get something to eat?" Morgan asked. Garcia guessed that Reid nodded because she then heard both of them get up and start walking towards the hallway.

"See you tomorrow boys!" Garcia called out to them as they turned the corner. Reid looked at her, surprised that she was still standing there. "I want to hear all the details tomorrow!" She said as she stepped into the elevator. "Night boys! Don't stay out too late!" She waved good night to her two co-workers as the elevator doors closed. Garcia smiled as the door closed. The plan had worked and now it was time for some much deserved rest. After all it had been a long, long day.


End file.
